


Slow Show (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fanart, I really love that Slow Show has its own canon tag now, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, It deserves it!, M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), mia_ugly's Slow Show Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY!) flat color illustration of Avery and Anthony from "Slow Show" by Mia_Ugly. (Specifically, that scene in chapter 11... You know the one.)
Relationships: Anthony J. Crowley/Avery Fell (Slow Show), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Smut tyvm, Slow Show Metaverse





	Slow Show (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 

> I have read a lot of fanfiction at this point. A lot. But I'm not the fastest reader ever, and, particularly with my S.A.D. in full gear right now, my focus has flown out the window; anything over 10,000 words is generally Marked for Later and stays there indefinitely (or at least until a weekend day with no other obligations).
> 
> With that in mind, know this, friends: I read Slow Show, which is 95,000 words, in two days.
> 
> TWO. DAYS. (WEEKDAYS, NO LESS.)
> 
> As soon as I cracked this fic open, I devoured it. I read for hours into the night, sacrificing precious, precious sleep in the process. I snuck passages of this fic at my desk at work, damn the consequences.
> 
> So, obviously, I HAD to do fanart for it. I suppose I could have chosen a SFW scene to do first, and I did consider it (in fact, there's one scene that ranks quite high in my potential to-do list). But, well... drawing porn is really fun, and this scene just utterly *scalded* me, so... ❤️
> 
> (I had originally included some text from this scene in the background, but decided it cluttered up the image too much. Hopefully Anthony's tattoos and the, uh, "arrangement" make it clear which scene this is from!)
> 
> Now, as always on the Explicit stuff, minors need to vacate the premises immediately. Begone! This is not for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Mia_ugly, I don't know if receiving Explicit gift art for Slow Show is something you enjoy, but I hope it at least demonstrates my appreciation for the wonderful, wonderful story you wove. I don't think I've ever been this engrossed in a fanfic in my entire life (and that includes my teenage years, spent reading Harry/Draco sagas well into the morning). When my depression felt like it was going to make me snap, I pulled up this fic again and reread my favorite chapters to soothe my aching heart. Thank you, so much, for writing this. ❤️


End file.
